Arab
Arab (Romaji: Eirabu; Kana: えいラブ) is one of the three protagonists of The Rotten Apple. He is a member of the infamous Malum's Kernel and one of the 108 players that the Mystery of the Old World transported from YGGDRASIL to the New World. It should also be noted that he is the creator of Doom. Whom was the brainchild of his 10-year-old self. Not long after his search for the Rotten Apple brought him to the Elf Country, he just so happened to chance upon Reia and Suri in time to save Reia and Suri from an agent of the Holocaust Scripture. Subsequently, Reia implored him to assist in saving the Elf Country from the Slane Theocracy and he agreed to do so... ...in exchange for Reia and Suri's hands in marriage! However, in stark contrast to his expectations, Reia and Suri accepted his offer. Unfortunately for him, because his status as a Divine Malevolence prevents him from going back on his word, he was unable to back out of his impromptu deal with Reia and Suri. Consequently, in spite of the fact that his proposal had been naught but a joke, Reia and Suri became his brides-to-be. Personality WIP Background Before the occurrence of the Mystery of the Old World, Arab was a member of the infamous Malum's Kernel. On the day of YGGDRASIL's shutdown, at the behest of his guildmates of Malum's Kernel, Arab hacked Balgoth the Destroyer out of its dungen and into the open world. Subsequently, the other members of Malum's Kernel and him commanded Balgoth to sow chaos and wreak havoc upon everyone and everything. Subsequently, the other members of Malum's Kernel logged out of YGGDRASL while he remained in YGGDRASIL in order to enjoy the sight of Balgoth butchering and slaughtering NPCs and PCs en masse. However, while he was doing so, the Mystery of the Old World occurred. Consequently; Balgoth, Doom, the Rotten Apple, and him were transported to the New World. Immediately afterward, while he was still in shock about his transition from playing as his PC to being his PC, Doom betrayed him! Doom literally stabbed him in his literal back, used a curse to entrap him within the form of an elven child, and then kicked him out of the Rotten Apple's airlock. However, in stark contrast to Doom's expectations, he survived his fall from the clouds to the earth. Subsequently, he endeavored to avenge himself upon Doom and reclaim the Rotten Apple. Chronology WIP... Abilities and Equipment General sss Classes * Imp (Level: 15) ** Demon (Level: 10) *** Archdemon (Level: 5''') *** '''Battle Demon (Level: 10) **** War Demon (Level: 5''') *** '''Speed Demon (Level: 10) ** Devil (Level: 10) *** Archdevil (Level: 5''') *** '''Goetic Knight (Level: 10) ** Divine Malevolence (Level: 5''') ** '''Sex Fiend (Level: 10) *** Incubus (Level: 5''') '''Skills * Bad Boy - A passive skill of the Incubus class. Has a chance to inflict charm and or lovestruck upon those whom so much as glance at the Incubus. * Choir of the Fallen (Uses: 3/Day) - A skill of the Divine Malevolence. It allows the Divine Malevolence to conjure an army of fallen angels. * Dark Lordship - A passive skill of the Divine Malevolence class. It endows the Divine Malevolence with absolute sovereignty over any evil – except for the likes of bosses and players – whose level is below 75. * Divinity - Is a passive skill which endows an immunity to the Holy element. * Evil Eye of Providence'' (Formerly) - A skill that is limited to the wielder of the Undisputed. It endows the wielder of the Undisputed with absolute sovereignty over any fiend – including the likes of ''bosses and even other players – whom is not a Divine Malevolence. * Fast as Hell - A skill of the Speed Demon class. It allows one to clone oneself by moving fast enough to be at more than one location at a time. The clones that result from this skill will persist for as long as they are in motion. So as soon as a clone stops moving, the clone will cease to be. Notably, a drawback to this skill is that the clones share their HP and MP with the skill's user. * Fireproof - Is a passive skill which endows an immunity to the Fire element. * Goetic Invocation (Uses: 3/Day) - A skill that is limited to the wielder of the Sword of Ars. It allows the wielder of the Sword of Ars to use any of the abilities that were exhibited by any of the Seventy-Two Fiend Lords. * Smite Mortal (Uses: 20/day) - A skill of the Divine Malevolence class. It multiplies the damage that a Divine Malevolence inflicts against a non-divine target by a quarter of the absolute value of the non-divine target's alignment. Unfortunately, in exchange, it divides the damage that an attack inflicts against a divine target by a quarter of the absolute value of the divine target's alignment. ** Superior Smite Mortal (Uses: 12/day) - A skill of the Divine Malevolence class. It multiplies the damage that a Divine Malevolence inflicts against a non-divine target by half of the absolute value of the non-divine target's alignment. Unfortunately, in exchange, it divides the damage that an attack inflicts against a divine target by half of the absolute value of the divine target's alignment. *** Supreme Smite Mortal (Uses: 4/day) - A skill of the Divine Malevolence class. It multiplies the damage that a Divine Malevolence inflicts against a non-divine target by the entirety of the absolute value of the non-divine target's alignment. Unfortunately, in exchange, it divides the damage that an attack inflicts against a divine target by the entirety of the absolute value of the divine target's alignment. **** Greater Supreme Smite Mortal (Uses: 1/day) - A skill of the Divine Malevolence class. It multiplies the damage that a Divine Malevolence inflicts against a non-divine target by double ''the absolute value of the non-divine target's alignment. Unfortunately, in exchange, it divides the damage that an attack inflicts against a divine target by double the absolute value of the divine target's alignment. * ''Wicked Vogue - Is a skill that can be procured by absolutely no means other than reaching the 5th level of the Divine Malevolence class. It allows a Divine Malevolence to multiply the potency of an action and then reflect the action towards the actor whom performed the action. Notably, the degree of multiplication is either to the difference in level between the reflector and the actor. Consequently, this skill can't be used against any actor whom is at an equal or higher level than the reflector. Spells * s Equipment Attire * Plumage of the Fallen - A pair of breeches that were sewn from the feathers of naught but the most wicked of fallen angels. * The Devil's Caress - A pair of gauntlets which enable a seductive touch. * Hell-Burnt Boots - A pair of boots composed of leather that was tanned from the burnt skin of the damned. Accessories * BLANK - Weaponry * The Sword of Ars - Arab's weapon-of-choice. It is a longsword with a blade of pure evil. * The Undisputed (Formerly) - A bident-scepter which symbolizes rulership of both the Myriad Realms of the Abyss and the Nine Torturedoms of Hell. It is a World Item which can be wielded by none but those whom are the rarest class of fiend, a Divine Malevolence. It endows its wielder with absolute sovereignty over any fiend – including the likes of bosses and even other players – whom is not a Divine Malevolence. Quotes WIP... Trivia * His theme is Bad Apple. Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Fiends Category:Demons Category:Incubi and Succubi